Mi regalo ideal
by CrazyBlueFlower
Summary: Todas las navidades los niños anhelan un regalo en específico, algo que han esperado todo el año. Nuestros Akatsukis también desean uno perfecto para cada uno. Tal vez no a todos les gusten las festividades pero a quien no le gustan los regalos. "Reto: Una Navidad a lo Akatsuki para Akatsuki Rules"
1. Itachi y los dangos

_Discleimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Yo solo los tomo prestados para crear mis historias, sin fines de lucro. Digan NO al plagio._

_Resumen:_

_Todas las navidades los niños anhelan un regalo en específico, algo que han esperado todo el año. Nuestros Akatsukis también desean uno perfecto para cada uno. Tal vez no a todos les gusten las festividades pero a quien no le gustan los regalos._ "_Reto: Una Navidad a lo Akatsuki para Akatsuki Rules_"

**Itachi y los dangos**

Estaba acostumbrado a pasar las fiestas en la soledad, ignorando las estupideces que cometían sus compañeros, pero después de tanto, logro sentirse fastidiado, mas en esta época. Estaba en la cocina, buscando sus dangos, se estaban agotando. Cuando saco uno, observo el cuadro en la pared con la foto que Tobi tanto había insistido en tomar todos. Escucho una explosión y los gritos de Tobi.

-_Lo que quiero para navidad es paciencia y dangos_- mordió uno, sonrió, si ellos seguían molestando, sabía con quien jugaría dardos, entonces clavo uno de los palitos a la foto, en la "cara" de Tobi.


	2. Zetsu y la problemática ambiental

_Discleimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Yo solo los tomo prestados para crear mis historias, sin fines de lucro. Digan NO al plagio._

_Resumen:_

_Todas las navidades los niños anhelan un regalo en específico, algo que han esperado todo el año. Nuestros Akatsukis también desean uno perfecto para cada uno. Tal vez no a todos les gusten las festividades pero a quien no le gustan los regalos._ "_Reto: Una Navidad a lo Akatsuki para Akatsuki Rules_"

* * *

**Zetsu y la problemática ambiental**

* * *

¿Qué era la navidad para el? Una época de tortura hacia su pueblo. Arboles inocentes eran separados de sus familias para decoración navideña para humanos. Era hora, mientras ellos estuvieran comiendo pavos, planearían la victoria del reino Botánico. En navidad, querían mas abono para alimentar tropas y concientizar, a la fuerza, a la humanidad. ¿Con quién empezaría la venganza?

-Zetsu-san mire lo que traje- Tobi mostro feliz un hermoso girasol.

-_¡Esa era mi sobrina_, **te comeré a ti primero!**

-¡Tobi es un buen chico…!

La rebelión de las plantas había comenzado, los mayas lo predijeron, pero se adelantaron un año.

* * *

N/A: Hola! Yo aquí de nuevo, esto de los drabbles ya me está gustando, es divertido, así escribo más rápido. No pude evitar poner el tema de los mayas, fue un tema muuuuuy conocido el año pasado así que dije ¿Por qué no?

_Muchas gracias por sus reviews y disfruten su_ **Navidad a lo Akatsuki.**

_¡Nos_** vemos!**

N/A: Zetsu! Deja mi computadora!


	3. Hidan el carnicero

_Discleimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Yo solo los tomo prestados para crear mis historias, sin fines de lucro. Digan NO al plagio._

_Resumen:_

_Todas las navidades los niños anhelan un regalo en específico, algo que han esperado todo el año. Nuestros Akatsukis también desean uno perfecto para cada uno. Tal vez no a todos les gusten las festividades pero a quien no le gustan los regalos._ "_Reto: Una Navidad a lo Akatsuki para Akatsuki Rules_"

* * *

**Hidan el carnicero**

* * *

Para él, la navidad era: un pinche gordo llevando regalos a unos pendejos niños y a una maldita población atea. Pero, se sentía feliz. Zetsu le propuso un buen empleo después de una guerra de plancton o algo así.

Sería el carnicero, se le enviarían los humanos pecadores, para saldar cuentas. Pediría una guadaña nueva para tanto trabajo en nombre de Jashin-sama. Haría un sacrificio por esta oportunidad a su dios.

-¡Zetsu quiere matar a Tobi!- vio al "buen chico", inclino su rostro, Jashin-sama sabía lo que hacía.

-¡Ven acá pequeña ofrenda!

En estas navidades se les recomienda volverse jashinistas.

* * *

_¡Hola! Saben que día es mañana?:3... 21 de diciembre. Se imaginan que los mayas se hayan adelantado un año. Ya saben si ven una planta sospechosa, Corran, Corran!_

_Y si no es así nos vemos en el siguiente drabble._

_Nos vemos! _


	4. Sasori y el arte del trabajo

_Discleimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Yo solo los tomo prestados para crear mis historias, sin fines de lucro. Digan NO al plagio._

_Resumen:_

_Todas las navidades los niños anhelan un regalo en específico, algo que han esperado todo el año. Nuestros Akatsukis también desean uno perfecto para cada uno. Tal vez no a todos les gusten las festividades pero a quien no le gustan los regalos._ "_Reto: Una Navidad a lo Akatsuki para Akatsuki Rules_"

* * *

**Sasori y el arte del trabajo**

* * *

Desde que entro a la organización se dio cuenta que no era como lo ponían en el folleto. Esta navidad pensó en pedir un trabajo con arte eterno. Admiraba a Santa, el no envejecía y pasaba todo el año haciendo juguetes para regalar, era el trabajo ideal.

Mandaría uno de sus trabajos para ver si lo contrataba, algo nuevo, recién creado.

-Sasori-san, ¡Zetsu y Hidan quieren matar a Tobi!- con una mirada sombría se acerco al buen chico- Sasori-san ¿Por qué se está acercando? …¡Ah!...

Por eso no se sorprendan si debajo del árbol navideño aparece un Tobiman de regalo.

* * *

_Mmm a mí en encantaría tener un Tobiman de regalo :3 Es idea mía o el que más animada está pasando la navidad es Tobi? Ni idea. Urra! Seguimos vivos! Para celebrar hoy hay doble capi._

_Creo que ya notaron que todas las historias están entrelazadas espero apurarme para dar el final sorpresa que espero les guste._

_¡Nos leemos luego!_


	5. Deidara y los fuegos artificiales

_Discleimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Yo solo los tomo prestados para crear mis historias, sin fines de lucro. Digan NO al plagio._

_Resumen:_

_Todas las navidades los niños anhelan un regalo en específico, algo que han esperado todo el año. Nuestros Akatsukis también desean uno perfecto para cada uno. Tal vez no a todos les gusten las festividades pero a quien no le gustan los regalos._ "_Reto: Una Navidad a lo Akatsuki para Akatsuki Rules_"

* * *

**Deidara y los fuegos artificiales**

* * *

La navidad. Esa hermosa época del año en que las noches alegres olían a pólvora; explosiones y colores la mejor combinación. Pero este año estaría preparado, le pidió a Santa una buena carga de arcilla explosiva y daría la mejor función de todas… haciendo explotar a Santa y sus regalos. Las generaciones futuras hablarían de ese gran espectáculo y Santa sabría que el arte es efímero. Pero porque esperar a divertirse.

-¡No maten a Tobi!- justo a quien necesitaba- D-Deidara…s-sempai…Tobi es un buen chico…

-¡Katsu!- Tobi corría como podía- ¡Corre pequeño idiota, corre!

Navidad = Hospital de niños quemados lleno.

* * *

Como dije antes, el pobre de Tobi la está pasando bien .-. Este capi también es para hacer conciencia para no jugar con fuego.

El capi tarde pero seguro, lo se, me llevara Elmo por mentirosa pero es que a ultimo momento cuando iba a subir este capi ayer, a mi computadora le agarro feo ._. pero eso si los compensare, nos vemos!


	6. Kisame bajo el mar

_Discleimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Yo solo los tomo prestados para crear mis historias, sin fines de lucro. Digan NO al plagio._

_Resumen:_

_Todas las navidades los niños anhelan un regalo en específico, algo que han esperado todo el año. Nuestros Akatsukis también desean uno perfecto para cada uno. Tal vez no a todos les gusten las festividades pero a quien no le gustan los regalos._ "_Reto: Una Navidad a lo Akatsuki para Akatsuki Rules_"

* * *

**Kisame bajo del mar**

* * *

Había llegado su época favorita, comían pavo en vez de pescado. Pidió algo muy importante para el: conocer a su amor platónico: Ariel la sirenita. Convencería al líder de vacacionar en Disney y ahí la enamoraría con canciones. Vestía un traje de tritón, ensayaba y bailaba en su cuarto.

"_Bajo el mar, bajo el mar__  
__Vives contenta, siendo sirena eres feliz__  
__Sé que trabajan sin parar y bajo el sol para variar__  
__Mientras nosotros siempre flotamos__  
__Bajo el mar"_

La puerta se abrió.

-¡Alguien que salve a Tobi!- sorpresa.

-… ¡No es lo que parece!- vergüenza.

La puerta se cerró.

* * *

_Bueno…no estoy muy convencida con este capítulo pero bueno xD Aunque Tobi no salió herido en este capítulo, si salió traumado de por vida ¿Quién no? O_o ósea ver a Kisame bailando y… ya no, ya no ya me traume._

_¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capi!_


	7. Kakuzu, el crimen no paga

_Discleimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Yo solo los tomo prestados para crear mis historias, sin fines de lucro. Digan NO al plagio._

_Resumen:_

_Todas las navidades los niños anhelan un regalo en específico, algo que han esperado todo el año. Nuestros Akatsukis también desean uno perfecto para cada uno. Tal vez no a todos les gusten las festividades pero a quien no le gustan los regalos._ "_Reto: Una Navidad a lo Akatsuki para Akatsuki Rules_"

* * *

**Kakuzu: el crimen no paga**

* * *

La navidad. Esa época tan aborrecible en donde los gastos subían en los hogares y lamentablemente para él, en la cueva de Akatsuki no era la excepción. La destrucción provocada por Deidara, las multas por los sacrificios de Hidan en público, el alimento para Tobi y Zetsu, etc. ¿Qué quería para navidad? Muy simple.

Un seguro para la cueva, así podría dejar que la destruyan y el quedarse con el dinero. Sus alucinaciones fueron interrumpidas.

-Por última vez, Tobi, no te pagare un psicólogo, no importa que hayas visto, no.

Y es que el crimen en definitiva no pagaba bien.

* * *

_Bueno después de mucho tiempo de estar en __**El Lado Oscuro de la Luna**__, vengo con el intento de terminar este reto, el cual me emociono desde el principio, aunque no pensé tener tantas complicaciones para terminarlo, aun así me niego a abandonarlo. Espero les guste y ya saben, si quieren, tomatazos sin piedad para mí._

_Nos leemos pronto._


	8. Konan, los dioses deben estar locos

_Discleimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Yo solo los tomo prestados para crear mis historias, sin fines de lucro. Digan NO al plagio._

_Resumen:_

_Todas las navidades los niños anhelan un regalo en específico, algo que han esperado todo el año. Nuestros Akatsukis también desean uno perfecto para cada uno. Tal vez no a todos les gusten las festividades pero a quien no le gustan los regalos._ "_Reto: Una Navidad a lo Akatsuki para Akatsuki Rules_"

* * *

**Konan, los dioses deben estar locos.**

* * *

Dicen que la navidad es la época para recordar todo lo ocurrido en el año que se acaba. Para Konan, esto significaba pensar en las cosas inútiles que han pasado. No se quejaría por que no hubiera más feminismo en Akatsuki, porque ya ha visto a cierta _persona_ bailando con un traje de sirena muy _masculino_.

-¡Sempais, dejen a Tobi, soy un buen chico traumado! —se escucho gritar.

Su deseo para navidad era que por fin _su_ _Dios_ escuchara a su ángel de papel, porque para haber contratado a eso criminales de pacotilla…en definitiva los dioses deben estar bien locos.

* * *

_No pude evitar hacer referencia a la película __**Los dioses deben estar locos**__, muy recomendable si quieren pasar un buen rato riéndose. Creo que no hare el relato de Tobi puesto que él ha aparecido en todos los capítulos._

_Entonces mañana serán los últimos dos capítulos; el de Pain y un especial que daría por finalizado mi aportación al reto. Desde ya, muchas gracias por leer y comentar._

_¡Nos leemos!_


	9. Pain, el dios siempre gana

_Discleimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Yo solo los tomo prestados para crear mis historias, sin fines de lucro. Digan NO al plagio._

_Resumen:_

_Todas las navidades los niños anhelan un regalo en específico, algo que han esperado todo el año. Nuestros Akatsukis también desean uno perfecto para cada uno. Tal vez no a todos les gusten las festividades pero a quien no le gustan los regalos._ "_Reto: Una Navidad a lo Akatsuki para Akatsuki Rules_"

* * *

**Pain, el dios siempre tiene lo que quiere.**

* * *

Navidad, época en que personas se daban obsequios, para celebrar el cumpleaños de un Dios, que no era él. Era envidioso pero un regalo para él no vendría mal. Hay un mandamiento que decía "_Ama a Pain como si amaras a Pain"_, es obvio lo que quiere decir.

Se escucho una explosión estruendosa.

La cueva de Akatsuki quedo destrozada, estaba Tobi, hecho cenizas con Hidan a punto de apuñalarse el estomago. Todos estaban observando a Pain. La gota que rebalsó el vaso.

—Ya sé que quiero para navidad —la sonrisa malévola de Pain les dio un mal presentimiento a todos.


	10. Especial: Villancicos navideños

_Discleimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Yo solo los tomo prestados para crear mis historias, sin fines de lucro. Digan NO al plagio._

_Resumen:_

_Todas las navidades los niños anhelan un regalo en específico, algo que han esperado todo el año. Nuestros Akatsukis también desean uno perfecto para cada uno. Tal vez no a todos les gusten las festividades pero a quien no le gustan los regalos._ "_Reto: Una Navidad a lo Akatsuki para Akatsuki Rules_"

* * *

**Especial: Villancicos Navideños**

* * *

Eso fue el comienzo, ahora estaban visitando casas. Konan y Pain no tuvieron que hacerlo. Tocaron a una puerta y comenzaron.

**"**_La vieja se esta arrugaaaaaando_

_Y parece una pasiiiiiita_

_Dice tener venticiiiiinco_

_Multiplicado por ciiiiiinco_

_Pero mira como bebe la vieja en el bar_

_Pero mira como bebe y sigue sin parar_

_Bebe y bebe y vuele a beber_

_La vieja antorchista ya no puede correr_

_La vieja se esta embriagaaaaando_

_Y nos morimos de seeeeeeeeeed_

_Nos ha pedido dineeeeeero…**"**_

Tobi estaba feliz, conviviendo con sus sempais. Azotaron la puerta en sus caras. Andarle cantando al tacaño de Orochimaru.

* * *

_Y eso fue todo, fue un placer participar en el reto, mucha suerte a todos y felicidades por participar y leer. Les deseo un feliz y atrasado año nuevo._

_PD: La canción es una parodia de "Los peces en el rio" hecha por hinatauhiha19 en su fic la copa shiyuja._

_PD 2: Creo que apenas y lo termine así a la carrera, disculpen si hay errores o algo por el estilo._

_PD 3: Adivinen de quien trata la canción xD_


End file.
